Luctor et emergo
by Ada-Diana
Summary: Après la guerre, le monde ninja se remet lentement de ses blessures. Naruto, devenu un ANBU blasé enchaînant mission sur mission rencontrera par hasard Sasuke, déserteur en fuite qui ne souhaite à présent plus qu'une vie sereine. Mais deux êtres si brisés peuvent-ils se suffirent pour se reconstruire ?
1. Survivre

**« Luctor et emergo »**

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages, l'univers, appartiennent à Kishimoto, seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent en faisant cette fanfiction.

Paring : Naruto U./ Sasuke. U

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : M.

Summery : Après la guerre, le monde ninja se remet lentement de ses blessures. Naruto, devenu un ANBU blasé enchaînant mission sur mission rencontrera par hasard Sasuke, déserteur en fuite qui ne souhaite à présent plus qu'une vie sereine.

_« Luctor et emergo » signifie « Lutter pour ne pas se noyer »._

* * *

**Survivre**

_« De nos jours, on survit à tout sauf à la mort »_, Oscar Wilde.

Je cours. Ma mission est terminée et je n'ai qu'une hâte: rentrer à Konoha. Prendre un bain chaud pour me débarrasser de la crasse accumulée, manger un bon repas et pourquoi pas trouver un corps chaud pour la nuit. Enfin … Si j'en ai le courage car je sens la fatigue s'inciser dans chacun de mes membres. Me connaissant, la seule chose que je vais faire est me réfugier sous mes couvertures pour dormir. La mission n'a pourtant pas été difficile: quelques criminels à exterminer. Ils étaient assez doués je dois tout de même le reconnaître mais une broutille pour moi. C'est comme ça depuis quelque temps. On m'envoie en mission, les plus difficiles car l'Hokage sait que je les accomplirais avec brio. Mais après tout, je suis _la crème de la crème_ des Anbu, comme le dit parfois Sakura. Ce sont des exécutions la majeure partie du temps; ça ne me fait pas grand-chose de tuer de sang-froid, si c'est justifié. J'y ai gagné le surnom de « L'exécuteur ». Mais je m'ennuie. Depuis la fin de la guerre, je n'ai plus personne à affronter, aucun adversaire. Nous avons gagné au prix de nombreuses vies, c'était il y a quelques années déjà mais il faudra du temps pour se reconstruire et a réapprendre à vivre. Le monde ninja est calme et blessé. Il n'y a rien qui rajouterait du piment dans mon existence tranquille. Le petit garçon qui rêvait d'être Hokage et le clamait haut sur les toits est bien loin. Je soupire.

La forêt me recouvre de ces ombres dansantes mais plus pour bien longtemps. La nuit va bientôt tomber, et tout sombrera dans l'obscurité. Je suis encore loin du pays du feu, à une demi-journée environ. Il n'est pas prudent de se déplacer de nuit. Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter.

La seule chose que je veuille, c'est rentrer chez moi.

Alors je cours, encore et encore, tâchant d'oublier le froid sur ma peau, le vent glacé qui s'engouffre dans mes vêtements, et tout mon corps douloureux qui me hurle de dormir un peu.

Il fait à présent nuit noire. Je devine plus que je ne vois devant moi. Seul l'air glacial me permet de ne pas m'endormir. Des nuages sombres couvrent le ciel, c'est le calme avant la tempête. Raison de plus pour rentrer le plus vite possible. Je ne tiens pas à rester coincé ici. Mais pour l'instant, tout n'est que silence. C'est même _trop_ silencieux. Mes sens sont à nouveau en alerte. Je m'incite au calme et à la discrétion totale. Je suis à l'affut du moindre son suspect. Mais rien. Juste cette légère brise et la lumière de la lune. Je deviens peut être paranoïaque mais j'en doute. Il y _a_ quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Mais après tout, me dis-je après un court instant de réflexion, qu'importe. Ça ne me concerne pas et je ne suis pas en état de lancer une recherche, qui si ça se trouve, me dirigera vers des écureuils. Je sais très bien que cela ne se peut mais tant pis. Je soupire une nouvelle fois et continue ma route, ignorant la faible vague de culpabilité qui m'asseye. Je ne suis qu'un homme, pas un héros.

Une chouette pousse un hululement qui retentit dans la nuit, dans mes oreilles. Je sursaute et ouvre brusquement les yeux. Puis je regarde autour de moi. Je m'étais assoupi contre un arbre contre lequel je m'étais accordé une pause. Je me retiens de jurer et lève la tête vers le ciel. Nous devons être au milieu de la nuit. J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir. Je décide de trouver un endroit pour. Tant pis si je ne rentre que demain, je ne pourrais pas continuer comme ça bien longtemps. Je me remets en marche, cherchant attentivement un coin un peu confortable autour de moi et surtout, un endroit où je pourrais trouver un peu de chaleur.

Une lueur un peu plus loin retient mon attention. Je ralentis les battements de mon cœur et fais attention en marchant. Je m'approche. C'est un feu en train de s'éteindre. En me rapprochant encore, je vois une ombre devant, de dos, contre un arbre. Peut-être quelqu'un en train de dormir. Il doit faire une chaleur agréable autour du reste de flammes, je pourrais m'approcher un peu et me cacher dans un arbre pour dormir. De cette façon, j'aurais chaud et serais caché à l'individu. Puis je remarque quelque chose. Mes battements de cœur s'accélèrent. Ce n'est pas possible. Je regarde encore une fois mais je vois bien le blason qui m'a poursuivi toute mon enfance. J'ai besoin de vérifier. J'avance d'un pas prudent. Et puis, soudainement, je capte un mouvement vif dans l'air. J'ai juste le temps de me retourner et de saisir une arme pour contrer le katana qui sans ça se serait plaqué sur ma gorge. Je lève la tête sans plus tarder et je rencontre des yeux rouges, sharigans activés. Des yeux qui je reconnais immédiatement. Mes pensées font écho à mon cœur: _« Sasuke ». _Le Sasuke que je n'ai pas vu depuis la guerre. Le Sasuke que je pensais ne jamais revoir.

Nous nous fixons une seconde puis il semble me reconnaître lui aussi.

-Naruto … ? murmure-t-il.

Je hoche doucement la tête. Son expression reste impassible si ce n'est que ses sourcils se froncent. Il se méfie de moi.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

Sa voix est un tantinet agressive. Apparemment, il a autant envie que moi d'aller dormir.

-Baisse ton arme, lui dis-je d'une voix calme. Je ne te veux rien.

Son sourcil se hausse. Je pense avec un sourire dissimulé que ça doit être son seul mode d'expression. Les sourcils. Je vois néanmoins aux mouvements de sa gorge qu'il s'est légèrement détendu mais il ne désactive pas ses sharigans pour autant.

-Rien ? Répète-t-il.

-Rien, confirmais-je.

Il me fixe d'un air encore plus sceptique.

-Aucun « Je suis venu te ramener à Konoha ? »

Son ton est légèrement cynique. Ça m'amuse. Je souris un peu.

-Non, aucun. Notre rencontre n'est due qu'au hasard.

Il abaisse son katana lentement et je remets également mon sabre dans son fourreau.

-Et que vas-tu faire ? Demande-t-il une dernière fois.

Je passe ma main -il met immédiatement la main sur son katana- dans mes cheveux et souris légèrement. Je ne pense pas qu'il me veuille du mal. Moi non plus. C'est parfait.

-Dormir, répondis-je en toute franchise. Si tu permets.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent un peu et je suis sûr qu'il soupire de soulagement. Ses sharingans se désactivent enfin. Il semble me sonder une dernière fois avant d'aller se réappuyer contre l'arbre de tout à l'heure. Avant de fermer les yeux il me dit,

-Installe-toi près du feu si tu veux. Faisons une trêve, je n'ai aucune envie d'être tué dans mon sommeil. Et puis, il fait assez froid.

Je souris et vais m'installer sur le sol, non loin du feu.

-Merci Sasuke, dis-je. Mais je te le répète, je n'ai plus aucune raison d'être ton ennemi. Et je ne suis pas en mission de toute façon.

Il ne répond pas et je le sens se détendre, pour dormir. Je sais toutefois qu'il ne le fera pas avant que je ne dorme moi-même. Je ferme les yeux. J'ai dit la vérité. La seule chose que je veuille est me reposer même si je dois avouer être content de cette rencontre. Sasuke a l'air plus serein. Il a l'air d'aller bien. Tant mieux. Le feu me réchauffe tranquillement la peau. J'ai intérêt à en profiter car je sais que le froid reviendra dès qu'il sera éteint.

Je suis réveillé quelques heures après en sursaut. Une pluie torrentielle semble s'être abattue sur la région. En tout cas, sur moi. Je jure. J'entends un _« oh putain! »_ qui me fait me retourner, pour voir un Sasuke passablement énervé, fixant le ciel d'un air rageur. Je l'avais oublié un instant. J'avais cru que notre rencontre n'était qu'un rêve. Il se tourne vers moi à son tour,

-Bientôt ça va être la tempête. Il ne faut pas rester là, me hurle-t-il pour essayer de se faire entendre malgré le bruit de la tempête.

Je hoche la tête et emporte mes quelques affaires. Il fait de même. Je suis étonné de voir à quel point il en a peu. Je me mords la lèvre en me traitant d'idiot: s'il en a si peu c'est pour pouvoir se déplacer régulièrement et rapidement. Après tout, il reste un déserteur recherché.

Il commence à courir et je le suis instinctivement, il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait. Il court à travers la forêt, sans une once d'hésitation, et comme un animal. Il se déplace et court bien mieux et plus vite que moi. L'habitude sans doute. Puis, une bourrasque plus forte nous secoue et je me sens reculer. La force du vent est terrible. Sasuke revient vers moi et m'attrape la main en marmonnant quelque chose qu'incompréhensible mais le mot « Idiot » ressors. J'aurais sans doutes souri quelques années auparavant. Mais plus maintenant. Car j'ai l'impression qu'aucun de mes sourires n'est sincère. Qu'ils ne m'apportent plus aucune chaleur. Il me traine derrière lui mais je le rattrape vite et cours à ses côtés. Il me jette un regard surpris. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois le prendre mais je n'ai pas le temps de cogiter plus longtemps: la tempête augmente en intensité, des éclairs recouvrent le ciel et la terre. Puis Sasuke serre un peu plus fort ma main pour attirer mon attention. Je me tourne vers lui et vois ce qu'il désigne: une grotte camouflée, qui saurait surement nous protéger de ce temps. Nous sautons tous deux sans hésiter à l'intérieur.

Une fois entré, je reprends un peu ma respiration tout en regardant autour de moi. La grotte est bien mieux que ce que je pensais, elle nous protégera presque totalement si nous allons tout au fond. Puis Sasuke me fait comprendre qu'il voudrait récupérer sa main. Je m'exécute avec un sourire d'excuse avant de ne pouvoir m'empêcher de le questionner:

-Comment connaissais-tu l'existence cette grotte ?

Il avance un peu dans celle-ci et secoue ses cheveux noirs pour en ôter l'eau. Les gouttes ont un mouvement esthétique sur les cheveux encres. Un mouvement fascinant.

-Je venais de la quitter, explique-t-il simplement, coupant court à mes réflexions.

Il va ensuite au fond de la grotte, je le suis, et il sort d'un trou de la roche du bois avant de le disposer sur le sol. Il me jette un bref coup d'œil et dit,

-Je vais faire du feu. Tu devrais protéger tes affaires mouillées.

J'acquiesce et sors de mon sac des aliments et des rouleaux de formules. Je les étale en contemplant l'étendue des dégâts. Si les aliments sont presque intacts, étant protégés par des feuilles, les rouleaux sont dans un piètre état. Je grimace. Tsunade ne va pas être contente.

Enfin. Je me retourne et vis avec satisfaction le feu que Sasuke a dressé. Il en a allumé dans plusieurs trous dans la roche, afin que le vent ne les détruise pas.

-Astucieux, je commente.

Il se contente comme réponse d'un bref sourire. Un souffle de vent parcourt soudain la grotte. Un frisson me parcourt aussitôt et je me rend compte que je porte toujours mes vêtements mouillés. Je commence à les retirer un par un jusqu'à être en caleçon, à peu près sec. De toute façon, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de me mettre nu. Je fouille dans mon sac mais mon vêtement de rechange et ma couverture sont trempés. Je grimace tout en les sortant du sac et vais les étendre comme je peux sur les murs et le sol. Un autre coup de vent circule dans la grotte. Je frissonne. Je ne vais pas passer une bonne nuit, les feux s'éteindront. Je sais que je tomberais malade avant le matin si je reste seulement vêtu de la sorte. Je me tourne vers Sasuke pour lui demander s'il a une idée et ma phrase se bloque dans ma gorge. Lui aussi s'est déshabillé. Et une réalité me frappe. Sasuke est vraiment beau. Mais pas à la manière dont les filles de Konoha, Sakura, par exemple, le jugeaient à l'époque où il était au village. Il est couvert de cicatrices, tout comme moi. Couvert de ces traces du passé qui ne s'effaceront jamais, rappelant à tout instant la réalité. Et, sans crainte, il les montre. Il ne cache pas ces souffrances, mais il ne les impose pas. Je trouve soudain Sasuke magnifique, couvert de ces plaies. Habité par une force, par un courage qu'il n'avait pas auparavant. Il me lance un regard interrogateur. Je demande,

-Ça m'embarrasse de te demander ça, mais tu as quelque chose de sec ?

Malheureusement, il secoue négativement la tête. Son regard va vers ce que j'ai accroché et il grimace. Apparemment, il comptait sur moi. Je m'approche au maximum des feux et essaye de me tapisser au fond de la grotte. Tous mes poils sont hérissés, j'ai la chair de poule. Je ne dormirais pas, je le sais. Je jette un coup d'œil au brun. Lui aussi s'est replié au fond de la grotte, en face de moi. Il frissonne. Une idée me traverse l'esprit. Je l'étudie dans tous les sens mais c'est la seule qui me vient à l'esprit. Ça ne va certainement pas lui plaire. Je me lève et m'assois à ses côtés. Il se tend aussitôt et m'interroge du regard. Je lui fais signe de venir contre moi, et ses sourcils se froncent alors qu'il s'écrit,

-Mais ça va p...

-La chaleur humaine, tu connais ? Je le coupe. Ou tu préfères mourir de froid et être emporté par la fièvre ?

Il comprend rapidement mon idée et ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de venir se caler contre mon torse. Je dis, un peu gêné,

-Heu … je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je dors allongé alors …

Il pousse un grognement d'excuse -fait auquel je n'avais pas été habitué- avant de s'allonger sur le sol. Je me colle à lui dans une étreinte, et entremêle nos jambes. Il se raidit un peu puis passe ses bras autour de moi et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Au bout de quelques instants, je soupire de bien-être. C'est beaucoup mieux. Je l'entends faire de même et souris. Je fais peut-être passer une bonne nuit, tout compte fait. Si je ne suis pas mort à mon réveil.

Le bruit d'éclairs me réveille.Là où je suis, il fait bon. Je devine un corps contre le mien. Ai-je finalement eu le courage de me trouver quelqu'un pour passer la nuit ? Puis je me remémore les évènements de la veille. La rencontre avec Sasuke, la tempête … si ce n'était pas un rêve, la respiration contre mon torse doit être la sienne. J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Des mèches de cheveux noirs me chatouillent le visage. Je me sens bien dans ses bras. Je pousse un petit grognement de bien-être et replonge mon visage contre lui, pour dormir encore un ès tout, d'après ce que j'entends, la tempête est loin d'être terminée. J'ai tout mon temps.

Je m'éveille à nouveau dès que je sens un mouvement contre moi. Mes muscles se tendent brusquement et j'ouvre immédiatement les yeux. Ce n'était que Sasuke, encore plongé dans un sommeil quelque peu agité. Il a vraiment un air innocent quand il dort, ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser. Un air apaisé. Je remarque que le jour est en train de se lever, et que les quelques rayons roses du lever de soleil qui ont réussi à passer à travers la barrière de nuages, éclairent quelque peu la grotte. Je me redresse doucement, en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Je me lève et m'habille, mes vêtements ayant plus ou moins séché pendant la nuit. Puis, je décide de me rendre compte de l'état de la météo et me poste à l'entrée de la grotte. La puissance du vent me désarçonne un instant et je dois prendre appui sur la roche. Puis, je relève la tête et fais face à la tempête. Les nuages, sombres, presque noirs, recouvrent le ciel. Des tornades arrachent les arbres, les projetant violemment sur d'autres qui s'arrachent alors à leur tour. Les éclairs tombent, mettant sans cesse le feu que la pluie incessante fait taire. L'orage gronde. La beauté de cette force de destruction me laisse contemplatif, je ressens plus que jamais mon in-importance dans ce monde. Je sens une présence à mes côtés. Sasuke.

Sans un mot, il me fait signe de revenir en sûreté. Je le suis à l'intérieur de la grotte. Il me dit,

-Il faut trouver de quoi manger.

-Attends, je réponds.

Je vais chercher les aliments empaquetés et les lui montre en expliquant,

-C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Il y a encore quatre rations.

Il hoche la tête avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je vois qu'il est tendu. Je fais un léger signe de la tête pour l'inciter à parler. Il déclare alors,

-Naruto … Qu'allons-nous faire ? Nous sommes bloqués ici, et ce pour une durée indéterminée. Nous … _tu_ as peu de nourriture. De plus, je suis un déserteur de Konoha. Ton devoir est de m'arrêter, de me ramener mort ou vif. J'ai vu ton masque et ton insigne. Tu dois être un ANBU haut placé. Je ne peux donc pas te faire confiance.

La tension monte aussitôt dans l'air. Sa main est près de son katana, tous muscles tendus et prêt à bondir. Mais je le rassure aussitôt,

-Faisons une trêve.

Il écarquille les yeux autant que lui permet son éducation. C'est-à-dire, presque pas. Je continue,

-C'est bien ce que tu as proposé hier, non ? Je suis d'accord. Nous battre n'avancerait à rien. Il faut nous entraider. Tu as bien plus l'habitude de la survie que moi. J'ai autant besoin de toi que toi de moi.

Il semble réfléchir un instant. Puis, il demande,

-Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que je peux te faire confiance ?

-Rien, répondis-je honnêtement. Enfin … nous avons déjà passé la nuit, non ? Ajoutais-je dans un sourire.

Il répond à mon sourire, tristement, comme tout ceux qui souffrent, mais avec une étincelle de malice. Ça m'étonne de le voir aussi ouvert, qu'il ne bloque plus ces émotions continuellement. Ça me fait plaisir. Il a changé dans le bon sens. Je pense avec une nuance d'amertume que c'est le contraire pour moi.

-Au fait Sasuke, concluais-je, je suis exécuteur.

Il fronce les sourcils et je vois pendant une seconde, la peur envahir ces pupilles d'ordinaire si glacées. Même s'il ne sait pas ce que c'est exactement, mon titre est assez significatif. Je n'ai pas voulu lui faire peur, juste le prévenir.

Il retourne dormir.

Je réfléchis, regardant sans voir la roche devant moi. La tempête devient de plus en plus difficile et d'heure en heure, la caverne bouge un peu plus. Les feux ne tiennent plus. Ils ne s'allumeront plus. Cette nuit risque d'être difficile, bien plus que la veille. Pourrais-je à nouveau quérir sa chaleur corporelle ? Je jette un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui serre ces bras autour de lui. Je suppose que oui. J'espère.

Il doit être dans les environs de midi. Il fait presque sombre, tant les nuages couvrent le ciel mais Je commence à ressentir la faim, je n'ai pas mangé depuis la veille après tout. Je vais prendre deux rations et vais m'asseoir à côté du brun. Je lui demande, abandonnant une certaine fierté, je sais qu'il connaît bien mieux la nature que moi,

-Comment s'organise-t-on pour les rations ?

-Je l'ignore. Je n'ai jamais vu une tempête pareille, je ne sais pas quand elle va cesser. Ça peut aussi bien être dans une heure que dans un mois.

Une légère déception m'envahit. J'avais espéré qu'il aurait les réponses à mes interrogations.

-Dans ce cas, propose ai-je, autant être prudents et se partager une ration pour deux, qu'en penses-tu ?

Il acquiesce. Je sais à quoi il pense. J'ai quatre rations. Deux par jour, en se passant de petit déjeuner. Nous tiendrons deux jours à ce rythme. Un seul si on ne se prive pas d'un petit déjeuner. C'est trop juste. Nous devrons bientôt sortir, pour chercher à manger. Mais mieux vaux le plus tard possible. Je lui donne la moitié de ma nourriture et mets une main que j'espère apaisante sur son épaule. Il se tend d'abord à mon contact avant de se détendre un peu. Je lui dis doucement,

-Oublions le petit déjeuner pour quelque temps.

Il accepte dans un grognement. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui dire, il avait compris. J'ôte la main de son épaule et nous commençons à manger notre maigre part. Mais ça suffira bien. Après tout, nous sommes ninjas.

Les quelques premières heures de l'après-midi se déroulent sans accrocs. Je me suis reposé, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'opportunité de ne rien faire. Sasuke ne parle pas. Il me regarde souvent à la dérobée. Même s'il s'est considérablement détendu en ma présence, il reste aux aguets, faisant en sorte de ne laisser paraître aucune expression sur son visage. Mais lorsqu'il pense que je ne le vois pas, ses traits ont une expression si compliquée … désespoir mêlé à une intense réflexion, ou parfois, de la rare détente … je n'y comprend rien et n'en peux plus. C'est une véritable énigme. J'aimerais sincèrement l'aider. Alors, même si je sais que ça produira peut-être l'inverse de l'effet estompé, mais sans pouvoir m'empêcher de vouloir assouvir ma curiosité -chose qui ne m'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps-, j'essaye d'engager le dialogue, un peu maladroitement,

-Sasuke … Est-ce-que … est-ce-que tu vas bien ?

Il semble surpris pendant un millième de seconde. En fait, son cœur a battu un trop fort pendant un bref instant. Je grimace. J'ai vraiment en horreur l'habitude que j'ai pris de tout analyser. Mon homologue, une fois la surprise passée, se reprend et répond d'une voix qui montre qu'il n'a pas envie de s'étendre,

-Je survis.

_Survivre_. Pas oui, pas non. Juste ce _je survis_. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si las au point de ne même plus vivre, se contentant de rester en vie, qu'importent les conditions. Car c'est bien ce que signifie ce verbe. Rester en vie. Mais pas vivre. Subsister dans un monde dépourvut de sens, vidé.

-Tu … je commence avant de m'arrêter, à court de mots.

Je me mords la lèvre. J'ai envie de comprendre. Sasuke, si cela faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas intéressé à quelqu'un, que j'avais ressenti de la gêne. Si tu savais … comme tu me fais en cet instant me sentir vivant. Alors, dans mon égoïsme, je n'ai envie que de continuer. Mais je n'ai pourtant pas envie de te blesser, ce sentiment me dégoute au plus haut point au contraire. Tu as assez souffert, comme nous tous. Je me contente alors de dire simplement, tout bas, en espérant quelque part que tu ne m'entendes pas.

-Moi aussi.

Tu entends parfaitement mais ne dis rien. Tu viens juste maladroitement poser une main sur mon épaule. Je te regarde dans les yeux et ce que je vois n'est que compassion. Nous sommes deux hommes brisés par leur passé. Écorchés à vif, étouffés jusqu'à suffoquer, les chaînes de notre passé et leurs poids nous entraînent vers le fond, sans pouvoir trouver une bouée de sauvetage assez puissante pour nous sauver, assez pour nous permettre à nouveau de respirer.

La tempête se calme. Mais je n'ai pas envie de repartir. Pas encore. La présence de Sasuke, de juste lui et de la nature est apaisante. Il ne parle pas pour rien dire. Il est là, simplement. J'en viens presque à envier sa désertion. Plus de missions. Plus de sang, d'exécutions, plus rien si ce n'est ce vide, mais contrairement à l'ordinaire, est apaisant au lieu de me ronger. J'en ai assez de vivre à Konoha. Mais pas seulement. J'en ai assez de ce monde, des gens. Marre des murmures, de l'hypocrisie. Mon cœur s'affole un peu quand je réalise à quel point la guerre m'a changé. Pourtant, il y a des gens que j'aime … Kakashi, toujours mélancolique, mais qui a repris sa routine, son unique œil est la plupart du temps fermé, et puis il y a Sakura qui a tant besoin de moi, de ma présence … elle est forte, ma coéquipière, et elle fait tout pour le montrer, mais je sais bien qu'elle a un cœur aussi fragile et sensible que du verre. Et puis il y les copains. Seulement nous ne sommes plus une bande, trop sont morts.

_Par ta faute,_ me souffle une voix perfide.

Les mots, la conversation, tout n'est plus que silence gêné. Mais je tiens à eux, comme on tient à un vieil objet rouillé par le temps. Pourtant, j'ai juste envie d'être seul. Ou presque … je coule un regard vers le déserteur. Il scrute l'horizon. S'apercevant de mon observation, il me regarde droit dans les yeux, sans pour autant être agressif. Il ne dit rien, il n'en a pas besoin. Je sais ce que ce regard signifie. _« Tu ne rentres pas ? »_

Je détourne le regard et il fait de même, se désintéressant de moi. Je vais le rejoindre. Il ne dit rien et ne me regarde pas. Mais il sait que je suis là. Il se rapproche de peu pour que nos épaules se frôlent, ainsi que nos mains. Il est là, et c'est tout. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

-Je vais repartir.

C'est dit. J'ai parlé spontanément. La nuit est déjà tombée et même si l'orage gronde encore, ce n'est rien d'insurmontable. Et si je ne pars pas, j'ai l'impression que je ne partirais jamais. Sasuke lève ses yeux encres vers moi.

-Je pensais que tu serais déjà reparti.

Je souris doucement. J'aime sa répartie. Mon cœur se serre. J'ajoute,

-Je partirais à l'aube.

Il hoche la tête et dit, d'une voix teintée d'un certain d'humour noir,

-Nous aurions pu avoir une ration chacun.

J'ai brusquement mal au cœur. Une nausée me prend. Je le regarde. J'aimerais lui dire à quel point sa présence m'a fait du bien. À quel point c'était agréable. Et surtout, à quel point il va me manquer. Mais je dis simplement, me rapprochant de lui et parlant au creux de son oreille,

-Sasuke, ne te fait pas attraper …

… _car c'est moi qui devrais t'exécuter. _Il embrasse ma nuque du bout des lèvres et je me détends. Il ne dira rien, je le sais. Mais par ce geste, il a fait passer bien plus que des mots le pourrait. Je le serre dans mes bras et il me rend mon étreinte. Je le réveillerais peut-être demain en partant mais tant pis. C'est sûrement la dernière fois que je le verrais … et cette étreinte est peut-être le dernier souvenir que j'aurais de lui. J'inspire profondément et c'est avec son odeur que je sombre dans un sommeil paisible.

Je suis prêt. Mon cœur est étrangement noué et ma gorge serrée. Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Cette conclusion me déchire. Mais j'ai des responsabilités. Je hais ce mot. Je m'accroupis à la hauteur de Sasuke et l'embrasse doucement sur la bouche. Je sais qu'il est réveillé et il le sait lui-même. Mais il n'ouvrira pas les yeux. Ce serait dur et inutile pour tous les deux. Je dépose mes rations restantes à côté de lui et m'en vais sans me retourner. Il va me manquer mais ce ne sera rien d'insurmontable. Je survivrais, comme toujours.

**Fin de la première partie …**

* * *

_Je suis émue après avoir écrit cette partie, à un point que je trouve presque bête. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. La deuxième partie se déroule plusieurs mois plus tard et elle est principalement centrée sur Naruto._

_Elle arrivera je ne sais pas trop quand car si elle est bien avancée, je laisse la priorité à mon autre fiction « Jeux du sort »._

_Merci d'avoir lu jusques là._


	2. A coeurs ouverts

**Note:**_ Merci pour les reviews ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Moi je suis malade... mais du coup j'ai eu le temps de terminer le chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira,_

* * *

**A cœurs ouverts**

-Hé, rentre chez toi.

Le corps dans les draps feignit de ne pas entendre. Je soupirai. C'était plus que fatiguant et irritant comme comportement. Je lui secouai l'épaule.

-Casse-toi, lui dis-je à nouveau d'un ton plus cassant.

Il était quatre heures du matin, j'étais fatigué et devais travailler demain. Le jeune garçon se releva -un peu trop brusquement pour quelqu'un qui était censé dormir- et essaya de m'embrasser. Je grognai et le repoussai de la main. Le désir que j'avais pu ressentir pour lui au cours de la soirée venait de s'évaporer complètement. Il me regarda, une lueur mécontente dans les yeux et me demanda, la voix embuée par le sommeil,

-Juste une nuit s'teuplait.

-Non, répétais-je fermement, va-t-en.

Il grogna et marmonna un truc du genre « Mais pourquoi est-ce-que les meilleurs coups sont toujours des connards... » avant de se rhabiller rapidement. Je me fichais de ce qu'il pensait. J'avais déjà eu de lui ce que je voulais, et lui avait donné la seule chose qu'il pouvait avoir de moi.

-Hé... dis-je à la jeune fille, déjà habillée, elle, mais qui s'installait dans un de mes fauteuils et allumait une cigarette, ça vaut pour toi aussi.

Elle s'en alla sans un mot et ne se plaignit pas de devoir partir en pleine nuit. Une chouette fille. Ma maison était vide. Enfin. J'inclinai ma tête sur mon oreiller et soupirai de bien être. Je ferais bien de dormir. Sakura ne se priverait pas de me faire la morale sur les coups d'un soir -encore une fois- à la première heure, demain. Autant profiter …

~OoO~

Ça n'avait pas manqué. Mon ex-coéquipière me regardait d'un air furieux et ses yeux ne m'avaient jamais paru aussi verts que lorsqu'elle était en colère. Elle vociférait que c'était malsain, sans sentiments … que j'étais un salaud, qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi …comme d'habitude. Heureusement qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il n'y en avait pas qu'un dans mon lit … J'avais envie de lui dire qu'elle était juste frustrée et que si elle faisait comme moi, on irait tous beaucoup mieux. Mais je n'avais pas envie de commencer une dispute ou de la blesser. Elle était mon amie et comptait beaucoup pour moi. Si elle n'était pas là, j'avais parfois l'impression que je serais alors complètement dépourvu de sentiments. Et elle le savait. Je crois que c'était pour ça, au fond, qu'elle m'engueulait. Pour me secouer. M'obliger à sortir de mes gongs. Mais ça faisait longtemps que ça ne marchait plus.

-Sakura … lui dis-je d'un ton doux, ça suffit.

Elle arrêta sa tirade d'un ton fatigué après quelques secondes d'hésitation et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Sa voix s'était calmée quand elle me répéta,

-Tu m'épuises tu sais.

Je ne répondis pas. Elle continua,

-Naruto … je ne comprends pas, c'est tout. Tu fous ta vie sentimentale en l'air … avec une totale indifférence.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Chacun de ces mots me brisait le cœur tant ils étaient sincères. Puis, elle ajouta, d'un air songeur, presque rêveur,

-Tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un.

Je ne pus empêcher une légère grimace de prendre place sur mon visage. Voilà le sujet que je voulais éviter. Trouver « le grand amour. »

-Je n'ai pas de vie sentimentale et n'en veux pas Sakura.

-Je te parle pas de te marier Naruto … mais juste, quelqu'un qui prendrait soin de toi, tu vois ?

Comme je ne répondais pas, elle ajouta, toujours de cet air insupportablement envieux,

-Et puis, tu ne voudrais pas avoir des enfants un jour ? Fonder une famille …profiter de la vie …

Je serrai les poings et dis, d'un ton plus dur que je l'aurais voulu,

-Sakura … un monde comme celui-ci est trop cruel pour des enfants.

Elle sursauta. J'avais touché une corde sensible. La guerre avait détruit tant de choses, et un nombre de rêves incalculable. Ces ovaires aussi. C'était un coup bas de ma part. Elle ne renonça pas pour autant,

-Oui mais …

-Sakura, la coupais-je, ça suffit. Laisse-moi profiter de la vie comme je l'entends.

-Alors toi, juste du cul toute ta vie, ça te va ? Hurla-t-elle sidérée.

Je haussai les épaules. Ses yeux brillaient, humides des larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas me montrer. Elle se leva précipitamment, emporta son sac bleu canard d'une main vive et cria avant de claquer la porte,

-Et bien bon courage monsieur l'ermite ! Mais ne compte plus sur moi !

Je haussai les épaules alors que mon cœur se serrait. Elle reviendra.

~OoO~

Mon masque est en place. Je suis anonyme, moi, le meilleur des Anbus. Mon visage est camouflé par un masque noir, le même que tous. Nous sommes une unité, nous sommes la Racine et rien d'autre. Pas question d'avoir une individualité.

J'aurais préféré avoir mon masque de cérémonie, pour avoir l'illusion de rendre hommage aux hommes que je vais tuer. Un masque chatoyant, représentant un renard étincelant, brillant jusque dans la nuit, dans les recoins les plus sombres. Comme pour avoir encore un peu de Kyubi sur moi. Pour avoir l'illusion d'être moins seul. Car il est mort, comme tous les bijuu. « Ça vaut mieux pour l'équilibre mondial et la paix de tous », ont décidé les Kages. Pas question d'avoir à nouveau une guerre comme celle-ci. La folie et la terreur de cette sanglante page de l'histoire ont marqué à jamais les esprits. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai refusé de devenir Hokage. Je ne veux ni de loin ni de près être associé à cet acte. A la mort de mon ami. A son assassinat. C'est assez ironique quand on y pense, c'était le moment même où j'allais le devenir, où il l'aurait fallu. La vie est une farce, une immense blague, et je ne cesserais jamais de me le rappeler. J'ai perdu sa saveur. J'ai déjà l'impression d'être mort.

Je regarde devant moi. Il est temps d'y aller. Je n'ai pas besoin d'y toucher une nouvelle fois, je sais que mon masque est en place. _Quelle importance de toute façon_, me dis-je, _ils vont mourir. Quelle importance s'ils aperçoivent mon visage. C'est absurde. _Mais les ordres sont les ordres. Je me perche sur une branche, au-dessus de mes ennemis. Je diffuse délibérément un peu de mon chakra autour de moi, pour rendre la chasse plus intéressante. Officiellement, c'est pour encourager les mercenaires à montrer leurs pouvoirs, leur niveau. Mais mon chakra afflue toujours vers eux, sans qu'ils le sentent. Ils ne sont pas très puissants, ça ne doit être qu'une équipe d'assassins détruite par la guerre, errant, dépouillant les voyageurs qui passent pour vivre. Le sang sale, illégal, ne paye plus. De nos jours, le seul sang qui a un prix est celui des criminels.

Je leur envoie une brusque pression de chakra. Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre. Ils se tendent. L'un a les jambes tremblantes, incapable de résister à la pression, ça doit être le plus faible. Leurs yeux balayent de droite à gauche, de haut en bas. Leurs oreilles sont à l'affut du moindre son. Leurs muscles se bandent. Ils ont peur. _Enfin._ L'ennemi est autour d'eux, silencieux, invisible, puissant. Je pourrais les tuer d'un seul geste. Mais je n'ai pas envie. Pas tout de suite. Mon sang pulse et j'entends les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer brutalement, l'excitation gagner mes veines. Sang et sexe sont les seules choses qui me font me sentir vraiment vivant, et je suis comme un drogué, cherchant à chaque fois un peu plus d'adrénaline. C'est assez pathétique quand j'y pense. Alors, je n'y pense plus.

Je m'élance à corps perdu dans cette bataille, mes ennemis ont à peine le temps de se préparer. Je ferme les yeux et ralentis. Commence le compte à rebours. Trois... deux … un … _Impact_.

_Un._ Mon kunai s'enfonce dans la chair. J'entends un hurlement et inspire. _Deux. _Je retire l'arme. La chair se déchire, je peux l'entendre comme si c'était la mienne. Expire. Revers de la main gauche, le sang gicle et le corps tombe au sol, la poussière se colle à mes vêtements. J'entends clairement un gargouillis étouffé et qu'il suffoque, il doit s'étouffer dans son sang.

_Facile._

_Trois. _On me fonce dessus, j'effectue un salto-arrière avant de prendre appui sur un arbre pour m'élancer. Je réalise un rasengan et le cache derrière mon dos. _Quatre. _J'enfonce dans une poitrine ma technique, le corps tournois et meurs sur le coup.

_Ennuyant._

La dernière respiration s'accélère, je l'entends aussi clairement que si j'avais ma tête collée sur sa poitrine. Il cherche à fuir, et pars à travers les arbres. Je laisse un sourire prendre place sur mon visage.

_Bien bébé, va-y, fais-bander. Cours sans t'arrêter, le plus vite possible, la peur t'habitant entièrement, la mort sur tes tallons. Laisse-moi la sentir, la terreur qui t'habite. Laisse-moi te traquer._

_Cinq._ Trop lent, la chasse est de très courte durée. Coup de pied dans le plexus, sa respiration est coupée et il atterrit sur un arbre, un peu sonné. _Six._ D'un geste bref de la main, je lui brise la nuque. _Sept_, ma mission est finie, les meurtriers exterminés.

_Décevant._

Ils n'ont rien pu faire, à l'instant même où j'ai reçu la mission, ils étaient comme morts. J'ouvre les yeux et retire mon masque. Je dois ramener les corps, afin d'extraire plus tard toutes les informations qu'ils peuvent renfermer. J'abaisse à nouveau mon masque et prends les cadavres. Je sentais enfin apaisé, mes problèmes envolés. Mais voilà qu'une fois les meurtriers assassinés, ils reviennent au grand galop. _Faut vraiment que je me trouve une occupation autre que de tuer … ça devient morbide._

~OoO~

Le soleil se couche lentement et des couleurs orangées prennent possession du ciel d'automne. Le vent souffle doucement, c'est agréable. Mes cheveux me caressent le visage. J'ai fini ma mission et rentre chez moi, mes sacs de course à la main. Sur le chemin, je passe devant la maison de Sakura. Les lumières sont allumées mais je ne capte pas le moindre mouvement à l'intérieur. J'hésite un instant puis finis par toquer à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre et mon amie apparaît, le visage décomposé, nerveux, elle a pleuré.

-Naruto ? M'appelle-t-elle, la voix un peu rauque.

Je hoche la tête. Je lève la main pour lui montrer que j'ai de quoi manger et demande,

-Je peux entrer ?

Elle hésite un instant puis ouvre la porte et me laisse passer. Alors que je pose mes sacs sur la table de la cuisine, je l'entends refermer la porte et s'asseoir sur une chaise, près de moi. Elle renifle et s'essuie d'un mouvement rapide les yeux. Mais pas assez pour que je l'ignore. Je sors un sachet de pâtes de mon sac ainsi qu'une boîte de converse de sauce tomate et une gousse d'ail. Je prends les instruments de cuisine dont je connais l'emplacement par cœur à force de venir chez elle le soir et commence à cuisiner. C'est souvent comme ça. On s'engueule, et je viens recoller les morceaux. Mais jamais Sakura ne m'avait paru si mal en point pour une dispute. Je mets les pâtes à bouillir et elle le couvert. Elle a les sourcils froncés comme sous l'effet d'une réflexion intense, le regard préoccupé. Que s'est-il passé ? Un problème au travail ? Après tout, elle est la secrétaire de Tsunade, c'est beaucoup de responsabilités … Elle m'en parlera une fois le ventre plein.

Quand le repas est prêt, je nous sers généreusement et nous passons à table. Nous mangeons en silence. Je débarrasse rapidement et nous allons nous blottir sur le canapé. Je la prends dans mes bras. Ces yeux brillent de larmes mal contenues.

-Sakura... l'appelais-je avec douceur, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure et ne répond pas. Je lui dis,

-Sakura, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce matin.

Toujours de pas réponse. Elle a détourné la tête, je ne vois plus que ces cheveux, son corps toujours collé au mien. Il tressaille. Pleure-t-elle ? Je continue de parler, espérant la calmer,

-Tu sais bien que je … que je ne veux aimer personne. Que je ne veux plus m'attacher à qui que ce soit de cette façon.

Des souvenirs me reviennent en pleine figure. Encore et encore, je vois Neiji assis, le visage entre les mains, pleurant la mort de sa cousine. Puis, je le revois se tourner vers moi, l'œil hagard, empli d'une souffrance abominable. Et dire, d'une voix brisée mais rageuse « C'est de ta faute si elle est morte ». J'ai mal. Mais c'est bien fait pour moi.

-Naruto … murmure la voix de ma coéquipière, me ramenant au moment présent avec brutalité malgré le bas volume de sa voix.

-Naruto, répète-t-elle, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste … le travail.

J'avais donc visé juste tout à l'heure. Elle se retourne vers moi. Les larmes ont dévalé sur ses joues, ses yeux sans maquillage semblent vides. Les néons au-dessus de nos têtes blanchissent d'une façon lugubre son visage. Même ses cheveux roses paraissent ternes. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et demande d'un ton compatissant,

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

Elle se mord la lèvre plus fort encore, comme pour contenir ses paroles et le sang perle. Elle répond d'une voix morne,

-Pas le droit.

Voilà donc ce qui la travaillait tant. Un secret politique dont elle ne peut parler à personne. Être haut placé est un poste cruel. Ça doit être très important pour qu'elle ne m'en parle pas, ce qui signifie aussi que je serais au courant bien assez tôt. Sakura prend la couverture rouge et blanche à motifs indiens et à franges, qu'elle laisse toujours près du canapé et la met sur nous.

-Et toi, le travail, ça va ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tendue; elle n'aime pas ce que je fais, encore moins mon surnom, je crois que ça lui fait peur.

-La routine.

-Ah.

Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire sur le sujet. Rien qu'elle n'ait envie de savoir.

-Tu as fais quoi aujourd'hui ? Je la questionne, pour briser le silence plus que par réel désir de savoir.

-J'ai débattu longuement avec le conseil et je suis arrivé à obtenir l'autorisation de construire de nouveaux orphelinats pour les orphelins de guerre.

-Ils ont accepté ? Je demande, étonné, le conseil était plutôt avare et l'argent manquait.

Elle rougit un peu et finir par dire mystérieusement, amusée,

-Disons que j'ai usé de plusieurs moyens de persuasion.

Je comprends dans un éclat de rire.

-Qu'as-tu mis dans leurs verres cette fois en leur disant que toi seule avait le remède ? De quoi avoir d'énormes furoncles ? Marqué sur le front « Je suis un idiot » accompagné d'oreilles d'âne ? **[1]**

Elle répond après quelques secondes, dans un gloussement,

-Un truc du genre.

Nous éclatâmes de rire en chœur. Après s'être un peu calmés, je lui demande, faussement moqueur, des larmes de rire encore aux yeux,

-Et la vieille n'a pas trop râlé ?

Elle fit une moue, et j'eus l'impression de retrouver la Sakura d'avant la guerre, qui riait des gens avec une désinvolture frôlant l'insolence,

-Disons que dans ce cas aussi, j'ai usé de différents moyens de persuasion.

Nous riment à nouveau. Je la regardai. Elle était belle ainsi, rayonnante de vie. Ses yeux pétillaient tels les bulles du champagne, des larmes de rire se pointaient à leurs extrémités et ses cheveux allaient d'avant en arrière en même temps qu'elle riait. J'adorais cette femme. Elle était de loin ma meilleure amie. Nous nous servîmes un verre.

-A l'amitié, dit-elle en trinquant et je répétai, souriant,

-A l'amitié.

~OoO~

Réveil difficile. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien, ma bouche était pâteuse et j'avais aussi l'impression que mon ventre était aussi fragile que du verre, remué dans tous les sens. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. La maison de Sakura était vide, elle devait déjà être partie et avait ramassé les bouteilles que nous avions bues la veille. Je me levai en grognant et regardai l'heure sur l'horloge murale de sa cuisine: 9h37. Il y avait un mot bref accompagné d'un flacon sur la table.

_Je suis partie tôt, merci pour hier soir et ne t'inquiète surtout pas à propos de mon travail. Bois la potion cul sec. Dis-moi quand tu es à nouveau libre. Amitiés, Sakura._

La distance entre nous était rétablie rien qu'avec ce mot, amical mais froid, conventionnel. J'avalai la fameuse potion d'un coup. Je faillis la recracher tant elle était amère mais après l'avoir entièrement bu, j'avais à nouveau l'esprit clair. Je remerciai mon amie intérieurement. En repensant à elle, mon humeur s'assombrit. Son mot m'inquiétait. Elle me disait de ne pas en savoir plus sur son travail, sûrement pour me rassurer, mais ça produisait tout l'effet inverse. Je remarquai que je mâchouillais une mèche de mes cheveux, une mauvaise habitude que j'avais prise. Je rassemblai rapidement mes affaires et partis. Je possédais la clef de sa maison, ce n'était donc pas un problème pour verrouiller la porte. Je déposai le double des clés sous son paillasson, comme d'habitude. Je décidai après un instant de réflexion d'aller voir Tsunade sans prendre le temps de prendre une douche et d'enfiler des vêtements propres. Il était déjà tard.

La vieille était étrange aujourd'hui, lunatique. Des cernes sous ses yeux trahissaient son manque de sommeil, ses cheveux noués à la va-vite ses préoccupations. Des feuilles étaient entassées sur son bureau, mais en me voyant arriver, elle les balaya sur le côté d'un geste de la main. Elles tombèrent et s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Je me baissai automatiquement pour les ramasser mais elle m'interrompit d'une voix fatiguée,

-Laisse. Ça n'ira pas plus bas.

Je n'insistai pas. Elle ne m'avait jamais paru aussi vieille, lasse. La pauvre... elle n'était plus de première jeunesse et attendait certainement un remplacement à son poste de Hokage.

-La mission ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je me mis au garde-à-vous et commençai mon bref rapport d'une voix précise,

-Accomplie sans difficultés particulières. J'ai déposé les corps au service d'autopsie pour qu'ils les étudient.

Tsunade regardait par la fenêtre, sans avoir l'air de prêter une réelle attention à mon rapport. Je continuai, légèrement agacé, espérant attirer son attention,

-J'ai senti un chakra particulier émaner d'un des mercenaires, le résultat trouvé sera peut-être intéressant.

Elle ne réagit pas. Alors que je pensais partir, elle me questionna,

-Tu as effacé les traces de ton travail ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, intrigué. Elle ne posait pas cette question d'ordinaire. Même si j'effaçais toujours ce que j'accomplissais derrière moi, faisant parti de la Racine qui devait rester secrète, même si elle ne l'était plus vraiment, aucun ordre ne demandait de le faire. Au contraire, la plupart des gens trouvaient que c'était une bonne mise en garde contre les mercenaires et assassins de laisser la trace de la « justice ». Je décidai de ne pas y faire attention,

-Oui, répondis-je simplement.

-C'est bien.

Puis, elle ne me prêta plus aucune attention et retourna à son observation du ciel.

-Puis-je disposer ? Proposais-je, les dents serrées.

Elle sursauta à demi et se tourna vers moi. J'eus l'impression que c'était la première fois depuis que j'étais rentré dans son bureau ce matin qu'elle me regardait vraiment.

-Oui, oui bien sûr.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte, elle m'interpella,

-Naruto ? Est-ce que tu peux m'appeler Sakura s'il te plaît ? Elle sait à propos de quoi c'est.

C'était certainement ce qui avait perturbé mon amie la veille. Peut-être que c'était aussi les préoccupations de Tsunade.

-Bien sûr, obéissais-je.

-Et dernière chose...

Je me tournai vers elle. Elle avait une lueur hésitante dans le regard et ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de dire quelque chose. Pourtant, elle parut se raviser et dit seulement, me plongeant dans un total désarroi,

-Sil te plait Naruto... ne m'en veux pas trop.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi, sans répondre. Quel secret m'était caché ?

~OoO~

Une fois rentré chez moi, je remarquai instantanément que quelque chose avait changé depuis mon départ la veille. Même s'il n'y avait aucune trace d'effraction, quelqu'un était venu. Maudissant les voleurs, je passai une heure à chercher au peigne fin ce qui manquait mais je dû me rendre à l'évidence: tout était en ordre. Pourtant, j'étais certain que mon appartement avait été fouillé. Mais par qui et dans quel but ?

Je décidai finalement, très agacé, de me rendre chez Sakura pour lui en parler, ou même aller revoir Tsunade. Pourtant, sur le pas de la porte, je m'interrompis. Seul un ninja de haut niveau aurait ainsi pu camoufler ses traces. Bêtement et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, mon regard se porta sur le quartier Uchiwa, que j'apercevais de ma fenêtre.

_Sois pas con Naruto, _me repris-je_, tu l'aurais senti si c'était lui._

Depuis notre rencontre dans la forêt, il y a sept mois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer. Espérer de le revoir, ou simplement de l'apercevoir. D'avoir un signe, une trace de lui. Mais je sais que cela signifierait aussi sa perte. Il doit rester un vagabond jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, jusqu'à que la mort le libère. Il doit rester invisible. Il me semble que de tous mes rêves de gamins, celui de le ramener à Konoha soit le plus ancré dans mon cœur. Des images et des sensations envahissent mon corps quand je repense à lui.

_Son air surpris quand il me reconnait, le partage de son feu, l'orage qui se déclenche, ma main dans la sienne qui, froide, me guide, ses cheveux plaqués sur son visage, à cause de l'eau, il secoue la tête dans la grotte, et les gouttes d'eau glissent, sur ses vêtements, son corps, c'est beau, il est beau, ses cicatrices, la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, ses jambes mêlées aux miennes, son souffle près du mien, les frissons de bien-être car le froid s'en va, le réveil dans ses bras, son air tranquille quand il dort, la tempête qui ne finit pas, je ne veux pas qu'elle finisse, sa main sur mon épaule, sa présence à côté de moi, ses muscles tendus quand il s'interroge sur les rations, son sourire complice bien que malheureux, sa bouc..._

_ARRETE !_

Je sursaute, m'extirpant de mes souvenirs d'il y a quelques mois, de mes pensées pas vraiment destinées à un ami. Je serre les dents et détourne les yeux de la fenêtre. Il me manque. Qu'est-ce-qu'il me manque putain. Lui comprenait. Lui est comme moi. Il est le seul.

-Naruto !

Je faillis sursauter de nouveau, je n'avais pas entendu Sakura monter. Elle était devant ma porte. En larmes. Encore. L'inquiétude s'empara de mon être. Elle se jeta sur moi et sanglota un flot de paroles, la plupart incompréhensibles,

-Oh tu es là, oui tu es là... Naruto … désolée, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu mais... Désolée, Naruto... le tuer... Naruto, toi seul peux … Désolée …. pas te trahir, sil te plait, me laisse pas... me laisse pas... le tuer …. vite...

Je lui caresse les cheveux et mets son visage face au mien.

- Pourquoi je te laisserais ? Tuer ? Sakura je ne comprends rien, calme toi.

-'tuer … Me laisse pas … pardonne-moi...

-Tuer ? Sakura, qui ?

Je la secoue à présent, j'ai peur. Elle renifle bruyamment et tremblotte quand elle achève,

-Sa... Sasuke... Ils l'ont eut …. 'vont le tuer … il était dans les cellules spéciales... depuis... hier... mais ils ont décidé... il... va... mourir... je pouvais pas te le dire... pardonne-moi...

_Sasuke._ Je lâche Sakura qui s'écroule contre ma porte, le visage entre les mains et m'en vais du plus vite que je peux. Comme les morceaux d'un puzzle, tout s'emboîte parfaitement dans ma tête à présent. Tout s'explique. Sakura savait. Tsunade savait. C'est la Racine qui doit avoir fouillé mon appartement... même si j'ignore encore dans quel but, c'est forcément lié à _lui_.

En tout cas, Sasuke ne peut être qu'à un seul endroit.

Je regarde droit devant moi, courant sur les toits, une pluie légère sur le visage. Devant moi, le bâtiment de l'Hokage se dresse. Je sais qu'il est là. Il ne peut être que là. Je pénètre dans le bâtiment en brisant une fenêtre.

J'étends mon ouïe. Des gens étaient regroupés par dizaines... _le tribunal._

Je cours, toujours, je passe les portes au nez des gardes, qui tentent de m'attraper. _Je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'opposer à sa mort. Comme pour Kyuubi, je ne peux qu'assister à l'assassinat de mon ami._ Les règles sont les règles. Mais pourtant, je n'arrêterais de courir pour rien au monde. J'y arrive. J'y suis, les gens se pressent autour de moi, hurlant, criant, contre la seule véritable personne qui a su voir à travers mon masque. Et alors que je me frayais un chemin dans cette foule excitée, courant le plus vite que je pouvais, une insoutenable peur me tordait les entrailles. Son nom passait en boucle dans mon esprit, aussi vite que mes battements de cœur. Puis, je _le_ vis. Il était comme un roc inébranlable au milieu d'une tempête.

« Ça y est, me dis-je, il s'est fait attraper. »

**~Fin de la deuxième partie~**

* * *

**[1] **inspiré de la série Merlin, je l'avoue, mais cet épisode avec le gobelin m'avait tellement fait rire …

Je sais, c'est pas cool de couper là. Je préfère dire « partie » que chapitre pour cette fic. Mais que les lecteurs se rassurent, ce n'est qu'un petit délire de l'auteure. Comme d'ordinaire, le temps de publication pour la suite reste aléatoire, ce qui est assez inquiétant. Cependant, je suis très attachée à cette fiction, alors même si je dois écrire en dormant, j'écrirais (je crois que je vais m'arrêter là, ça deviens bizarre... comment ça, c'était déjà bizarre ? Comment ça je parle toute seule ?).

Merci d'avoir lu jusques là, j'espère que ça vous a plu.


	3. Kryptonites

**Note **:Je suis incorrigible, je sais. Ça doit faire des mois que je n'ai pas posté, non, ça_ fait_ des mois. J'ai pas d'excuses, sauf si ma paresse et mes addictions incurables en sont. Si ça peut calmer les pulsions sadiques et/ou meurtrières que j'ai malencontreusement déclenchées, sachez que j'ai trimé pour écrire ce chapitre -mon bébé. En tout cas, beaucoup d'amour mes loulous.

Pour Erilys, quelqu'un d'extraordinaire sur qui je peux compter. I love you forever.

* * *

**Kryptonites**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**« De la même manière que j'étais la faiblesse destructrice de Sakura, Sasuke était la mienne. Une kryptonite incurable, irréversible, gravée dans ma peau comme si elle faisait partie de mes cellules. Tout d'un coup, je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Sauf lui. »**

**.**

Le tribunal était plein à craquer. Rempli uniquement de ninjas et de quelques anbus dispersés à travers eux, tous désireux de voir le déserteur Uchiwa mourir pour ses crimes. Pressés de lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait, impatients de sa déchéance. Comme si, quelque part, cela les aiderait à oublier la Grande Guerre. A reconstruire un monde plus juste. _Mais en réalité_, pensa Naruto en ressentant une extrême lassitude, _ce n'était qu'un moyen tordu de la prolonger_.

Il s'était caché au milieu d'eux, une capuche noire rabattue sur le visage, envoyant un clone semer les gardes. Ceux-ci devaient toujours courir après à l'heure qu'il était. Naruto avait ses sens à fleur de peau, exacerbés par la tension qui habitait son corps, il ne devait pas se faire découvrir. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Sasuke avec une intensité blessante, essayant de capter son regard.

Le déserteur avait piètre allure, blessé bien plus que la dernière fois que Naruto l'avait vu. _Tortures,_ devina-t-il en sentant investir son corps le même sentiment étrange qui l'occupait à chaque fois qu'il était confronté au comportement des Hommes. La fureur, la lassitude et le dégoût mêlé à une certaine pitié devenaient une seconde peau, ou plutôt un second regard. Les yeux vides, le déserteur n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement alors que le blond était presque certain qu'il s'était rendu compte de sa présence. Inquiet, il se focalisa sur la respiration presque invisible sur la poitrine albâtre. Il avait été drogué. Naruto s'obligea difficilement au calme et observa autour de lui les gens agglutinés comme des chiens de chasse, réclamant leur dose de violence. Bien sûr comme c'était une exécution, pas de civils. Presque tous les ninja étaient là mais étrangement, ceux qui avaient côtoyé de manière intime le déserteur ou/et lui étaient absents. _Ils se sont vraiment donné du mal afin que je ne sois pas au courant. _Un goût amer engluait sa bouche.

Tsunade était, elle, située en hauteur et arborait un visage tiré par des traits sévères et fatigués, une ombre noire représentant la Racine derrière elle. _Comme un marionnettiste habile_, remarqua Naruto. Il avait pensé pouvoir contenir et surveiller le pouvoir grandissant de la Racine, dont la puissance terrifiante s'était encore accrue après la Guerre. Il imaginait mal l'Hokage prendre la décision seule de tuer Sasuke, surtout en l'excluant de l'affaire donc cela devait être la Racine qui tirait les ficelles. Mais quant à savoir qui précisément... cette unité restait mystérieuse, insondable et donc incontrôlable, même pour lui qui en faisait parti. Une énigme dangereuse dont Naruto s'était toujours méfié, s'adonnant à un double jeu : abnégation mais aussi surveillance. Mais son exclusion à l'exécution était la preuve même de son échec.

-Sasuke Uchiwa ici présent, commença l'Hokage d'un ton monotone, l'interrompant dans ses pensées pessimistes, est tristement connu. Coupable de désertion, de meurtres, d'associations avec des ennemis du village ainsi que du monde, de tentative d'extermination du village, de son rôle auprès de l'ennemi dans la Grande Guerre. Il a été condamné à mort aujourd'hui et vous êtes ici en tant que témoins.

Elle ne précisait pas les conditions de sa capture, qui intriguait pourtant Naruto au plus haut point. Qui avait été assez puissant pour l'attraper ? L'ombre noire s'avança à la lumière suffisamment pour être vu avec plus de précision, restant de peu derrière sa supérieure. Trop peu. C'était un homme masqué, portant l'uniforme de la Racine que Naruto reconnut à sa stature pour l'avoir déjà croisé dans son travail. Il ne savait pas son véritable nom, tenu secret, mais était appelé Murk. C'était un responsable ténébreux et talentueux de la section scientifique de la Racine. Il était connu pour être doté d'une intelligence prodigieuse qu'il utilisait afin d'arriver à ses fins peu importe la manière et récemment, une rumeur courrait comme quoi il faisait ses expériences sur les hors-la-loi et prisonniers avant leur mise à mort. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du blond en imaginant Sasuke aux mains de ce type et des effroyables génies de la Racine.

-Il a été placé, expliqua Tsunade, un microscopique émetteur cutané sur Sasuke Uchiwa, le surveillant, permettant de savoir sa position en permanence, mais aussi pouvant diffuser un poison extrêmement nocif qui le tuerait sur le champ d'une simple commande, s'activant automatiquement s'il dépasse une certaine zone définie, dans le cas présent s'il quitte le village.

L'effroi glaça Naruto, connaissant suffisamment l'appareil en question pour savoir que ce n'était pas du bluff. « L'interrupteur » du poison devait être aux mains soit de l'Hokage, soit du scientifique. Ils pouvaient tuer Sasuke à n'importe quel instant. L'urgence de la situation le prit à la gorge, il devait agir _maintenant_.

-Je pense, dit d'une voix grinçante Murk, maître Hokage, qu'il est temps de procéder à l'exécution. Faîtes-nous donc une démonstration de l'émetteur-tueur.

Sasuke semblait cruellement peu à peu reprendre conscience, les effets de la drogue se dissipant, et regardait autour de lui, un air indéchiffrable peint sur son visage. Ses yeux noirs croisèrent ceux de Naruto et celui-ci vit toutes sortes d'émotions les traverser: surprise, joie, soulagement, colère, honte... Pour finir, un message clair lui fut transmis « Va-t-en. » avant de détourner le regard. Il le priait, non le supplier, de partir, de ne pas assister à sa mise à mort. Il semblait attendre celle-ci presque comme une délivrance et Naruto se demanda s'il ne s'était en fait pas rendu. C'était très probable.

Tsunade sortit un instrument de sa poche et le mit à hauteur de vue de tous. Sa main tremblait légèrement mais son regard était décidé : elle allait l'activer.

-Attendez.

Naruto ne prit réellement conscience d'avoir parlé que lorsque tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Il s'efforça de garder son calme et d'avoir un visage imperturbable et quand il fut certain que c'était le cas, retira sa capuche, découvrant sa figure. Ignorant les glapissements, sursauts et autres réactions de surprise de la part des ninjas, il se concentra sur les deux autorités.

Le scientifique était insondable derrière son masque mais il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur s'accélérer sous probablement la colère. Tsunade semblait également partager ses sentiments, mais de manière plus visible. Elle paraissait même furieuse, le poing serré et la bouche pincée avec sévérité. Ils étaient donc deux contre lui. Seulement, les ninjas présents le respectaient beaucoup grâce à son rôle dans la Guerre et avaient confiance en son jugement. Après tout, il était le Vainqueur. Même si Naruto avait horreur d'elle, il allait devoir utiliser sa notoriété s'il voulait sauver son ami. Et risquer le tout pour le tout, il était obligé d'attaquer publiquement l'Hokage et la Racine, rabaissant leur autorité d'une certaine manière. Eux comme lui allaient détester ça.

-Naruto Uzumaki... siffla d'un ton douceâtre le scientifique, que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite impromptue... ?

Sous-entendant qu'il n'avait pas été convié et encore moins autorisé à être présent.

-Je pense que vous devriez revoir votre jugement à propos de Sasuke Uchiwa, lâcha Naruto.

Des murmures se propagèrent dans la salle et le bruit finit par être insupportable.

-Silence ! Ordonna en un cri Tsunade. Puis elle se tourna vers lui, Naruto Uzumaki, ceci est une exécution privée, quel est le motif de votre présence ici ? De quel droit l'interrompez-vous ?

Naruto se dit qu'elle avait retrouvé toute sa verve. La lassitude du matin n'était-elle qu'une feinte grossière ou puisait-elle ses dernières forces dans sa puissance militaire ?

-Je m'excuse, dit-il patiemment, j'ignorais que c'était privé. La porte n'est pas fermée et je ne vois nul part des gardes.

-Je... commença l'Hokage avant de regarder vivement la porte, confirmant les dires du blond.

Tsunade sentit la peur s'infiltrer en elle et semer le doute, de nouvelles inquiétudes s'emparer de son esprit _« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ? Qu'a fait Sakura, n'était-elle pas censée le tenir à distance ? Et les gardes en __faction__ ? On m'a signalé qu'ils courraient après Naruto depuis trois minutes... Mais pourtant, il est bien ici... Oh... il n'aurait pas osé ? Un clone ? De toute façon, comment ai-je pu penser un seul instant que Sasuke Uchiwa mourrait sans que Naruto s'en mêle ? __Ces deux là ont toujours été liés d'une façon qui échappe à quiconque… »_

-Et qu'est-ce qui te met en droit de remettre en question le verdict de tes supérieurs ? Finit-elle par demander.

-Je pense simplement que certaines données n'ont pas été prises en compte dans cette décision. Notamment que Sasuke Uchiwa n'était pas du côté ennemi durant la Guerre, mais n'est pas intervenu, restant neutre sur ses positions. Pourtant, il possède une grande puissance et aurait pu retourner la situation. De plus ...

-Il avait juré de détruire Konoha, le coupa la Hokage, et porté atteinte à des personnalités du village dont toi, et s'il possédait les prouesses si prodigieuses que tu sembles lui prêter, il ne serait pas ici. Naruto Uzumaki, je te somme de partir sur-le-champs !

Un silence s'abattit sur la salle, l'ordre claquant comme un fouet. Mais Naruto ne pouvait pas obéir, pas maintenant. _Encore un argument. _L'Argument clé qui, il l'espérait, ferait suffisamment peur à la Racine pour qu'elle intervienne mais pas assez pour qu'elle le tue aussi.

-Hokage, il n'a jamais tenté réellement de détruire Konoha et pour ça, nombre de personnes savent ici à quel point nous lui devons …

Sasuke, qui semblait jusque là à la limite de l'inconscience montra un signe démontrant du contraire : ses yeux se plissèrent, comprenant aussitôt l'allusion à son clan détruit.

- Naruto ! S'exclama Tsunade cette fois réellement furieuse, je t'ordonne de...

-Attendez maître Hokage, intervint le scientifique d'une voix mielleuse d'où perçait une certaine panique qui résonna en Naruto et se répandit dans son corps en une vive satisfaction, je pense que nous devrions y réfléchir.

_Comme attendu_, souffla de soulagement Naruto alors que les conversations reprenaient de bon train dans le tribunal. La menace de voir la vérité révélée au grand jour sur le clan Uchiwa était trop dangereuse pour les autorités. Murk parla à l'oreille de Tsunade, et le blond essaya de se concentrer pour percevoir la conversation.

_Danger... Clan Uchiwa... secret... révolte...pas le choix... une autre occasion... _

Les négociations durèrent un bon quart d'heure. Ils finirent par se tourner tout deux vers lui. Tsunade abordait un air terrifiant.

- Très bien, cracha-t-elle presque, nous épargnerons la vie de Sasuke Uchiwa. -Silence vous tous !- Mais il sera retenu ici à Konoha sous haute surveillance toute sa vie durant et à la moindre erreur, nous l'exécuterons sans faire le moindre procès.

Ignorant les bruits autour de lui, Naruto mit un genou à terre et pencha la tête en guise de marque de dévotion.

- Merci maître Hokage, dit-il, laissez-moi cette tâche s'il vous plaît, je m'en montrerais à la hauteur.

-Très bien, répondit-elle, elle devait déjà avoir présumé sa demande, tu accueilleras le déserteur Sasuke Uchiwa chez toi pendant une durée indéterminée. Il sera placé sous une surveillance permanence et toi aussi.

-Mais, maître Hokage, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, je pensais pouvoir effectuer sa surveillance seul et vous rendre un compte rendu régulièrement.

Devant l'insolence de sa demande, les ninjas recommencèrent à parler vivement entre eux et Tsunade dût une fois de plus réclamer le silence. Elle-même se contraignait difficilement au calme et resta sans rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes. En plus de son attitude, elle détestait le vouvoiement et le « maître » qu'il utilisait. Ça l'horripilait.

- Très bien, accepta-t-elle une fois de plus, un sourire malsain précurseur du pire aux lèvres. Mais à une condition. Si vous seul ferez la surveillance de Sasuke Uchiwa, il garde son émetteur-poison. Dans le cas contraire, il lui est ôté. Que choisissez-vous, Uzumaki Naruto ? Acceptez-vous cette condition ?

Naruto sentit un mal de tête aiguë prendre racine dans son esprit déjà confus. Que choisir ? C'était indéniablement cruel. Et la décision ne le concernait pas en premier lieu. Il regarda d'un bref coup d'œil son ami qui l'observait aussi, ses yeux noirs ne reflétant aucun autre sentiment que celui de la lassitude. Celui-ci lui fit un léger hochement de tête. Naruto sourit intérieurement.

- J'accepte, dit-il calmement.

L'Hokage ne sembla pas surprise, juste un peu plus furieuse. Regardant Murk qui lui fit un signe, elle rompit la réunion et se tut jusqu'à qu'il ne reste qu'elle et Naruto dans la pièce, accompagnés par le scientifique et des anbus.

- Naruto, ordonna Tsunade d'une voix qu'elle forçait au calme, le calme précédant la tempête, tu prends en charge le déserteur dès que ses soins seront terminés. Tu me feras un compte rendu quotidiennement pendant un mois, nous aviserons après s'il y a un après. Il est déjà tard donc tu amèneras demain Sasuke Uchiwa à l'hôpital afin d'effectuer des tests. Il est nécessaire que vous ne vous quittiez jamais mais comme nous pensions l'exécuter aujourd'hui... une solution sera trouvée mais d'ici là, j'ordonne que tu sois toujours avec lui, qu'il soit à ta portée de vision. De ce fait, tu enverras tes comptes rendus plutôt que de venir dans mon bureau. Reste chez toi avec lui, évitez de sortir.

-Compris.

Se tournant vers les membres de la Racine, elle donna les instructions,

- Emmenez Sasuke Uchiwa à l'hôpital en urgence, qu'il soit soigné en priorité.

-Bien, maître Hokage , dit le scientifique en tiquant néanmoins.

Il s'approcha du brun retenu par des chaînes et les ôta grâce à une clé. Puis, avec les anbus, il partit rapidement avec le déserteur, le portant. Naruto regarda Tsunade en se sentant légèrement anxieux, il étaient seuls à présent dans la pièce. Et la chef de village était empreinte d'une fureur telle qu'il ne l'avait plus vu chez quelqu'un depuis des années.

- Bureau », dit-elle simplement simplement.

Il la suivit en dehors du tribunal et le chemin se fit en silence. Mais à peine Naruto pénétra dans le bureau que Tsunade claqua avec violence la porte derrière eux. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il s'assit sur une chaise. L'Hokage hurla, évacuant sa rage trop contenue lors de l'exécution,

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire bon sang ?

Devant le mutisme de Naruto, comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, elle continua, s'enfonçant dans la fureur,

- Tu penses peut-être que je n'ai pas réfléchi avant d'agir ? Hein, tu me prends pour une idiote, c'est ça ? Et maintenant, j'ai l'air de quoi moi ?! D'une pauvre conne qui ne maîtrise même pas ses propres soldats ! Putain, tu fais chier Naruto !

Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui et Naruto put voir combien elle était en colère. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses poings serrés, sa bouche se tordait sous l'effet de la rage et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle reprit de plus belle,

- Tu sais quoi, je t'ai même protégé ! Tu étais censé l'exécuter toi-même, pas ce foutu machin empoisonné ! J'ai voulu t'épargner ça et toi tu … tu...

Naruto savait pertinemment qu'il aurait dû tuer Sasuke. Il avait toujours su que ce rôle lui incomberait. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne le trouvait pas cruel. Tsunade semblait ne pas vouloir se calmer, elle faisait frénétiquement les cent pas et quand sa voix monta dans les aiguës, Naruto craint pour sa santé,

- En plus, je savais bien, moi, que dès que tu aurais appris la situation, tu aurais ramené ton cul ici _illico presto_ et n'aurait pas bougé avant d'obtenir ce que tu voulais. Putain, t'as beau avoir radicalement changé, tu donnerais toujours n'importe quoi -ton âme, ta vie, ta jeunesse, n'importe quoi !- pour ce foutu connard de mes deux !

Elle s'interrompit un instant, le temps de planter ses yeux furibonds dans les siens et se s'écrier, terminant sa phrase, perdant ce qui lui restait de sang-froid et de retenue,

- Ouvre les yeux Naruto ! Il n'est pas récupérable, pas une victime, et certainement pas ton ami ! C'est un enfoiré qui ne rêve que de te trancher la gorge et de se repaître de ton sang ! Je sais que tu t'en fous, mais pense un peu aux autres, au village ! Cet enculé t'a trahit, a bafoué tout ce à quoi tu tenais, et continuera tant qu'on ne sera pas tous morts dans d'atroces souffrances !

Naruto avait sursauté en entendant les paroles dures de l'Hokage. Il serra les dents et les poings jusqu'à sentir son sang couler. Tsunade semblait en nage, et lui demanda, d'une voix malsaine qu'il ne lui connaissait pas,

-En fait, c'est ça que tu veux, hein, c'est ça ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et dit dans un rictus, d'un ton douceâtre,

- En fait, ça te fait _bander_. Ce putain de déserteur te fout la trique !

Retenant le « _Ta gueule_ » et le coup de poing qui lui pendait aux lèvres ainsi qu'à la main, Naruto se leva brusquement, enragé. Tsunade sursauta alors qu'une peur aussi soudaine que puissante la prenait aux tripes, elle avait conscience d'être allée trop loin. Mais elle ne s'excusa pas. Elle pensait ses accusations et restait furieuse. Naruto se dit qu'elle aussi était bouffée, dévorée par la haine. Même si c'était pour le protéger lui.

- Maintenant, demanda-t-il en contenant sa rage, puis-je disposer, maître Hokage ?

L'angoisse s'empara de la chef du village. Quel genre de monstre était devenu son blond chéri pour lui fournir une réponse aussi froide, conventionnelle, alors qu'elle venait d'être délibérément cruelle ? Elle sentit sa colère redoubler. Alors que Naruto se dirigeait vers la porte, elle le héla,

- Non ! _Reste _à ta place.

Les yeux de l'anbu s'assombrirent de colère en comprenant le jeu de mots de Tsunade.

- C'est un ordre Naruto », ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Le blond ne bougea pas, se contentant de la fixer de son regard furibond. _« Ça faisait bien __longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi expressif »_

- Que puis-je _encore_ faire pour vous satisfaire, maître Hokage ?

Il voulait jouer à ça ? Ici, c'était elle sa supérieure comme il venait de le souligner. Il était tant qu'elle lui rappelle,

- J'exige que tu ne fasses aucune erreur concernant le déserteur. Rapporte-nous-le au moindre geste suspect ou tue-le toi-même immédiatement. C'est toi qui es responsable de lui à présent. J'espère que tu as conscience de la gravité de la situation; s'il est à nouveau traîné en justice, il n'aura aucune chance de s'en sortir cette fois. Et il t'entraînera dans sa déchéance avec lui.

Naruto ne broncha pas malgré le feu intérieur furieux qui brûlait en lui. Il mourrait d'envie de hurler qu'il se nommait Sasuke Uchiwa. Pas le Déserteur. Pas l'Assassin. Pas le Traître. Et qu'ils se fichaient tous deux de mourir.

- Et... continua Tsunade d'une voix exigeante, sois sûr que sa vie ne sera pas sans prix. Ni moi ni la Racine ne laisseront ton acte impuni. Tu viens de sauver un criminel, attends-toi à des représailles.

Comme l'anbu ne répondait pas, elle le congédia. Sitôt qu'il ait refermé la porte derrière lui, elle envoya valser d'un coup de poing son bureau et se retint difficilement de hurler. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que la seule personne pour qui Naruto aurait donné n'importe quoi fut celle qui l'avait toujours fui ?

* * *

Assis sur une chaise bancale devant la salle opératoire, Naruto attendait, la tête entre les mains. Il était crevé. Le signal rouge au-dessus de la porte cessa soudainement de rougeoyer et il se releva avec toute la vivacité dont il était capable. La porte s'ouvrit sur des médecins qui ôtaient leurs gants et masques. Un vint vers lui.

- C'est fini monsieur Uzumaki, lui dit-il, il est à l'intérieur.

Devant son manque de réaction immédiate, il ajouta d'un ton impatient,

- Il vous attend.

Ah, les employés avec leur petite vie si bien rangée qu'ils en oubliaient ce qu'était réellement de vivre ! Les médecins avaient beau connaître le fonctionnement du corps plus que n'importe qui, cette connaissance peu enviable rendait le miracle de la vie mécanique, un simple nom sur quelque chose de grandiose. Mais Naruto hocha simplement la tête et suivit le médecin.

-Tout s'est bien passé, l'informa celui-ci, enfin... au vu des dégâts nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu. Il faudra qu'il revienne ici demain pour effectuer des tests, c'est ça ?

-En effet.

-Il pourra emporter les médicaments prescrits à ce moment alors. C'est bien.

-Vous ne pouvez pas les lui donner maintenant ?

-La seule chose dont il a besoin ce soir, c'est de repos. Ah oui, il peut se déplacer tout seul mais faîtes attention à ce qu'il n'en fasse pas trop.

-Est-ce qu'il y aura des séquelles ?

-Physiquement non. Enfin, maintenant il a deux nouvelles cicatrices très fines mais elles disparaîtront avec le temps. Et puis, ce n'est rien à côté de celles qu'il possède déjà.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et le médecin ajouta à voix basse,

- Mais vous savez, psychologiquement, je pense qu'il devrait voir quelqu'un. Il n'a pas dit un mot. Même quand...

Il se tut un instant de trop.

- Quand quoi ? Demanda le blond d'un ton dont l'agressivité transparaissait derrière son impassibilité.

-Il s'est réveillé avant la fin de l'opération, lui dit d'un ton prudent l'homme en blanc.

-Je croyais que tout c'était bien passé, remarqua Naruto sur la défensive.

L'ironie malsaine de la vie et sa perfidie ne cessaient de l'impressionner.

-Il n'était pas censé s'éveiller, pas avec les drogues déjà présentes dans son corps, expliqua le médecin. Et puis après nous ne pouvions pas lui en injecter d'autres, le mélange aurait été désastreux. En tout cas, il n'a pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois. Pas un cri, pas un gémissement, rien. Comme s'il ne ressentait pas la douleur. Très effrayant.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à bien faire votre travail , le coupa l'anbu, exaspéré.

Il en avait assez des incompétents qui se prenaient pour des victimes. Il doubla le médecin quand il aperçut son ami. Sasuke était assis sur un lit, le dos courbé, sa nuque légèrement inclinée vers l'avant de façon à ce que ses cheveux cachent son visage. Son corps était recouvert de bandages qui dépassaient de sous ses vêtements. Naruto s'avança doucement. Arrivé à quelques centimètres de lui, son ami leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Le voir si vulnérable, si dépendant de lui remua quelque chose en Naruto qui lui sourit doucement,

- On y va Sasuke.

Un sourire presque invisible lui répondit alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever, lui tendant la main. Mais Sasuke la repoussa et assura d'un ton fatigué,

- Ça va Naruto, ça va...

* * *

Leur déplacement se fit en silence et lentement jusqu'à que Sasuke ne supporte plus les regards, malgré la nuit qui les camouflait, et que Naruto les fasse plus rapidement arriver chez lui. Sakura était assise devant sa porte, attendait-elle là depuis qu'il était parti ? En les voyant, elle releva la tête et Naruto put clairement voir son visage couvert de larmes, sillons crasseux sur son visage.

-Naruto ! S'écria-t-elle en agrippant sa jambe et la serrant contre elle, tu es là...enfin...

S'était-elle rendue compte que Sasuke l'accompagnait ? Ou du ridicule dont elle les couvrait tous deux en frottant son visage affectueusement contre sa jambe ? Elle était pathétique et plus dépendante de lui qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Naruto ne pensait pas ça méchamment, c'était simplement un constat. Il devait faire quelque chose pour elle, se dit-il, quelque chose qui guérissait ses plaies ou lieu de constamment les lui ouvrir. Il ne voulait plus que d'autres souffrent à cause lui. Combien de fois Sakura avait-elle pleuré pour lui ?

Mais dans le cas présent, il était uniquement préoccupé par le brun à ses côtés. Il dégagea sa jambe délicatement et elle releva ses yeux tristes vers lui en se rendant compte que c'était vers _eux_.

-Naruto, sanglota-t-elle au sol, offrant un spectacle navrant, je suis tellement désolée...

Il ouvrit sa porte et son amie tenta de l'attraper, ses doigts se refermant sur du vide. Elle avait passé des heures seule contre sa porte à pleurer et se rendit compte elle-même dans quel état elle était. Mais peu lui importait. Seul comptait Naruto... Elle tenta de se relever et s'écroula dans les bras de son ami qui l'avait rattrapée. Il la fixait d'un air doux et la reposa tout aussi doucement.

-Plus tard Sakura, dit-il en refermant la porte derrière _eux_.

_Eux,_ se répéta mentalement la médecin. Lui et Sasuke. De toute façon, avait-elle un seul moment pu être vraiment aux côtés de Naruto, comme une égale ? Elle avait pensé... tellement espéré qu'après la Guerre... Il lui avait donné une affection immense, s'occupant d'elle jusqu'à l'abnégation. Mais il portait un masque que même elle, sa plus proche amie, n'avait jamais réussi à lui ôter. Et ce … Et Sasuke qui revenait, qui mettait une distance supplémentaire entre eux, entre leur amitié qu'elle avait pensé indéfectible ! Encore et encore, l'histoire venait à se répéter. Elle ne serait jamais que derrière eux. Elle avait si mal... Ses jambes tremblaient alors qu'un violent sentiment haineux naissait en elle. Elle le savait injustifié mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle détestait le déserteur, tout son être voulait hurler l'injustice de la situation dans laquelle elle avait été placée. Au même moment que l'hystérie s'emparait de son esprit, un corbeau fondit sur elle. Une missive accrochée à sa patte pour Sakura Haruno.

Son regard se tourna vers la porte close alors qu'elle relâchait l'oiseau. Ses doigts étaient crispés autour du bout de papier, un goût de défaite amer dans la bouche. Elle allait payer d'avoir manqué à ses devoirs.

* * *

Naruto pénétra dans sa maison, essayant d'oublier la scène précédente. Le brun était sur ses talons, ne disant mot. Il le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre. En désignant son lit, Naruto proposa,

- Tu... tu peux t'installer là pour dormir.

Sasuke s'assit sur le meuble et lui demanda,

- Et toi ?

-Je vais prendre le canapé.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, avant que l'anbu se retourne pour partir mais il se sentit arrêté aussitôt. Le brun avait saisi sa manche et lui souffla,

- Attends.

La lumière de la lune était filtrée par les rideaux pourpres et ce faible rayon argenté illuminait la face de Sasuke de lueurs troubles, l'ombre et la lumière se confondant avec beauté, s'accrochant aux pores de la peau translucide. L'astre trouvait ses reflets dans les yeux encres, une lune sombrant dans la nuit noire, et revêtait le corps du brun d'un doux tissu argent comme l'eau glaciale d'une rivière. La demande du déserteur faisait écho à celle de Naruto plus tôt au tribunal. Troublant, troublant, troublant. Cet instant se grava dans la peau de Naruto telle une marque faite au fer rouge, un tatouage à l'intensité douloureuse.

Comme il ne bougeait ni ne répondait, stupéfait, le brun se méprit sur son silence, le prenant pour de l'hésitation et ajouta,

-Restes avec moi, ne pars pas.

La main se resserra sur la manche, étreinte indirecte, traduisant toute la détresse que Sasuke ne pouvait exprimer oralement. Naruto avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il se laissa tomber à côté de son ami, qui tenait toujours son vêtement. Ils étaient proches, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. L'anbu approcha lentement son visage de celui de Sasuke et appuya son front avec douceur contre le sien. _Ne pars pas_. Il posa sa main sur celle du brun et murmura,

-Jamais.


End file.
